Worst Lost Ever
by knightedchild
Summary: Two girls are lost in a series of alleyways. But they're not alone. With them is a monster the likes of which has never been known. It is sorta based off Jeepers Creepers but I changed a few things. R&R. Flames welcome.
1. So It Begins

The Worst Lost Ever

Letter of Introduction

Dear reader,

This is a book I wrote as a younger woman. This is the worst lost I ever experienced. If you or any of your friends have ever had a worst experience being lost, please let me know and I will change the title immediately. I'd show you the way but I'd rather not get lost in this time again. But I don't want you to think I don't care. So I'll meet you at the end. If you make it that far.

Sincerely,

Crystal Slayer

I did not mean for us to get lost. I did not mean for myself to get lost. I did not mean for Sarah to get lost with me. I did not mean for Sarah to even come. I wanted to go alone. I guess things didn't turn out the why they were supposed to. Too late to change it now. It was 9 years ago now.I just wanted to say my intents were pure. While pureish.

I was 18 years old that year. Going on 19 in July. Life was almost perfect. Almost. See I was an orphan. I have been since I was two years old. I was adopted at the age of four. They were good people. At the time they were at least.

Her name was Marget. Tall, thin, pretty. Her hair was a crimson blaze, silky soft. Her eyes gentle brown, warm as a summer breeze. The kindness in her was so much it was always in her eyes, like a fire that always burned. Her face was perfectly balanced. Her cheeks were rosy, full of life. She always wore a smile. Even when she slept. I even checked once. Even when times were at their worst she would be there in the kitchen wearing that smile. I remember that I once wondered if it was painted on or placed there surgically. She moved like a wave light, flowingly, calmly, slowly. But some how if you ever fell she would there in an instant to catch you.

His name was Stan. He was also tall. Strong too. He could pick me up with one hand. His hair was dark brown, almost black. His eyes were pale blue, like water. He was always kind but you could see how serous he could be just by looking at him. His face looked gruff when I first saw him, but I soon saw what a softy he was. A protective softy but a softy. High cheek bones, occasional stubble, coffee breath, you could tell he was important. He was businessman. He was always landing big deals. He was always home on weekends and playing with me and Keth.

Keth was their son. A miracle at that. She was barren. When Keth was born everyone was amazed. A real gift of god she would say. They went though all the tests and she was still barren. They kept trying to get pregnant until Keth came up to them and asked for a baby sister. So they adopted me. Keth was five. He had is mother's hair and his father's eyes. Tall like his parents and thin as a board. He was sweet as sugar. He always helped me.

I remember once I was being picked on and Keth told them to stop. When they didn't he ran up and punched one of them hard in the nose. It started a fight. When the staff pulled him of them, he shouted, "And if you ever mess with my sister again I'll knock your face in!" When Mom and Dad found out he got into a fight they rushed over to the school. When they learned he started it, they took him home to scorn him and me, because I was beat up bad. When they found out that their first grade son fought the fifth grade bullies to defend his kindergarener sister, it became a family story. When ever the family gathered the told that story.

Life was perfect. Keth kept me company and me him. We were a perfect family. Sure we fought, but what family doesn't? Everything was perfect.

Until that night.

I was 6. Keth and I had gone trick or treating. We were almost home. I could see mom in the doorway, watching us march across the street proudly with our candy. The car came up so fast. I was frozen solid like a deer in the headlights. Keth pushed me out of the way. The drunk fool never even tapped his brakes. He just kept on going. Keth was dead five minutes before the paramedics arrived.

Everything changed then. She became hollow. She moved like and elephant though the house when she moved at all. Her hair dulled and her eyes fire was snuffed out. When you fell she would bark, "Stop crying, get your lazy ass up and bring me a beer."

He lost his job. He grew a beard. Drank so much booze that when he burped the house would smell of it for a week straight. When I asked him to play I would be lucky if he didn't throw the empty bottle at me. HE was the first one to hit me. Then he told Mom it made the pain go away even if only for a little while.

It never stopped.

You remember the almost prefect life I spoke of? I lied. Life was a pile of shit. Plain and simple. Life was shitty. Why did I lie? I don't know. Maybe because I think that if I lie enough it will really be that way. Stupid I know but maybe.

I only had two friends at the time. They were Sarah and Sam.

When I met Sam, he saved me. I had been running from some cops because I had been caught stealing beer for Marget and Stan. I had done it before but I had gotten sloppy this time. I looked over my shoulder while turning a corner and ran smack dab into Sam. He grabbed me before I had time to react. He started to say "What the . . ." when the cops caught up.

"Thank you, sir. If it hadn't been for you we would have lost this little shoplifter."

Sam looked me up and down and noticed the six-pack I clung to like life depended on it. At the time he didn't realize it really did. He looked amused I thought he was going to laugh out loud. But he didn't. Instead he said "It's OK officer, you can let her go." The officer looked confused but released me from her grip. "She was confused by something I said earlier. You see I said something along the lines of if only I had a beer. She must of thought that meant go steal me some beer. Didn't you?'" I caught the fact that he was vouching for me and nodded. "See? Simple misunderstanding. Her brother was a gangster. When he said he wanted it you went and stole it."

"Oh I see but it still needs to be paid for."

"Oh I'll get it." He pulled his wallet out his wallet and handed the officer some money. "That outta cover it. The store owner can keep the change as an apology."

"Thank you again sir." The officer walked off.

I hadn't moved. I knew when someone helped you like that you didn't just run off. He laughed all the sudden. "It's been awhile since I saved a 13 year old girl from a cop!" He said as he struggled to breathe. "Why did you steal that? You and your friends want to get buzzed?"

"No. Just my parents."

"A likely story"

"It's true!!!"

"Prove it."

I did too. I led him to where I lived. As we walked in I got hit hard on the head by a thrown beer bottle.

"About time you got home. Where's our beer?" Her voice was so slurred I could barely understand. Lucky I didn't need to.

"It's right here," I said handing it to her.

I led Sam to the kitchen and gave him some water.

"Sit." He commanded pointing at the chair next to him. When I sat he started examining the wound. He told me he was a doctor and started treating it.

He's looked out for me ever since. Everyday he brings food, pop, dishes, beer, and the occasional gift or two. HE was like Stan was before everything happened. He even offered a place with him and his wife. I was going to take him up on that offer as soon as I dropped off my house key. I was tired of being yelled at and have shit thrown at me for no reason. I wanted out of it all.

When I met Sarah, I saved her. She was being ass-kicked by the "Queens of Faith High School" boy-toys, uh, boyfriends. That when I showed up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." The voice was small, pained and very scared. Curious I looked around the corner. I saw this week's "Kings" stand in a circle kicking a girl curled into ball to protect herself. I, not liking the guys or bullies, interloped.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, drawing myself into the tallest posture my 14 year old body would allow, without tiptoes.

"Stay out of this four-eyes." Opal, "Queen 1", ordered.

"Yeah four-eyes." Becky, "Queen 2", added.

"Stay out four-eyes" Lisa, "Queen 3", mimicked.

"Hey tease me all you want. I like my shades." I said, dimly.

"Ugh, who says 'shades' for any reason anymore?" Opal spat the words as if they would kill her.

"You do" I answered.

"That was to improvise the point."

"First I think you mean emphasize. Second, you said any reason. But anyway what's going on?"

"This bitch needs to be thought a lesson."

"Taught, and what did do? Make you see how stupid you are?"

They gave me a dirty look.

"I hit the nail on the head. Well I can't allow that."

"Then what are you going to do?" Opal said coyly.

"Just watch." I turned to the guys. "Hey, dumbass." They all turned. "Come fight me."

Less then ten minutes later the Kings AND the Queens were on the floor. And a good 20 students had seen it.

With a content smirk, I went to the girl. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah thanks"

"My pleasure. What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"I'm Crystal. Most people call me Chris.'

"Nice to meet you. Do you know where the nurse's office is?"

"Yeah but shes not there. Why?"

"Those guys beat me up good. I'd like to be sure I'm gonna be OK."

"Come on I'll have a friend of mine check you out."

And that's how Sarah met Sam.

The next day the "Roalty" couldn't get ANYBODY to respect them. Even the chess club was "Cooler" then them. With their mommy's and daddy's independent powers (and alot of money) they regained poer within 24 hours. But hey for one day they were the fools instead of the "cools".


	2. Truth and Lies

"Sarah, leave. I'm 18. I can handle myself." I growled as I glanced at my friend over my shoulder.

"I know. However I have been your friend for 4 years now. I can see that look in your eyes a mile away.

"What look?"

"The look that tells me you're about to do something really, really stupid." She waited for me to deny object. When I didn't respond, she stepped into my path.

"What?"

"I accuse you of doing something stupid and you don't even try to correct me? That's not like you. What are you about to do?"

"Nothing, I'm just running away from home." I sighed, stepping around Sarah.

"Oh." She fell in step with me. "So you're gonna go live with Sam?"

"Yeah."

"About time"

I stopped "What do you mean by 'about time'?"

She continued walking "Well I've known you for four years now. In those four years I've seen you come to school with wounds as small as a scraped knee to as large as gashes all the way from your ankles to your elbows. You've passed out on my porch three times from massive blood loss. I've had to visit you in the hospital six times because one of those to drunken fools got mad and found a gun."

"Hey at least life is never boring." Sarah gave me a dirty look. I just grinned back.

"As I was saying, I've known you four years and I've seen what they do to you. Everyday after school you'd say 'See ya tomorrow' and couldn't help but think 'If you're still alive that is'. You're my best friend and I can't help but worry. I don't know why you don't just turn them in for child abuse."

"They weren't always like that. But something happened and they changed. I guess I'm just being naïve. I keep thinking that I'll come in that door and they'll be there smiling and they'll apologize for all of the times they hit me, all the times they shot me and all the love they deprived me of. All the love they were supposed to give me."

"You're right you are being naïve. But what happened that made them change?"

"I don't know." I was lying as you could probably guess. I knew it was Keth's sudden death that caused them to change. On the other hand, I had never told anyone about Keth. I guess I thought that if I never told anyone about Keth I would never have to face that he was gone. I would never have to face that he died trying to save me.

"Well if you figure it out I'd kill to know."

"I'll bear that in mind."

I took a quick a quick left behind Sarah's back and ran quietly as possible toward my true goal. The alleyways. The one place Marget and Stan had told me never to go. Even after I became nothing more then pain relief. Glaring into the darkness I steeled my will and prepared to enter the alleyways were my biological parents had died.


	3. Within the Dark

Just then, I hear footfalls pounding on the pavement. Sarah's gasping voice came from behind me.

"Chris, home is back that way."

"I know."

"Then why are you here? Let's go drop off your key and go see Sam." She pulled my back in the direction we had just come from.

I jerked my arm out of her grip. "No, something happened in there. Something happened to my parents, my _true_ parents."

"Your point?"

"I want to know what happened to my real family." Sarah gestured for me to go on. I sighed and said "I'm going in there. Nothing you say can stop me."

"But Chris, isn't that where "The Heartless" told you never to go." "The Heartless" was Sarah's nickname for my adoptive parents. I nodded and stepped toward the entrance. Again Sarah grabbed my arm, stopping me. "After they stopped caring?" I nodded again.

She thought a moment, "So that was the look." I nodded. "So you know how stupid this is?" I gave her a well-duh look. "OK now that we've established the stupid this is let's go home." Again she tried to drag me away.

I dug my heels into the ground. "No. I'm going and you can't stop me." She turned to protest only to meet my steely gaze. The one that told her she was not going get anywhere on this.

She sighed, "Fine." I turned toward the alleys, "But I'm going with you." I turned to complain only to meet her rock-firm stare. The one that told me I'd lost.

"Fine but one gripe and you go back out of the alleyways and walk to my current address and wait."

"Deal." With that we set out in the darkness.

When I had decided to do this I had thought my life was hell. I didn't know I wasn't even close. Hell was in those alleys. If only I had known that before I led Sarah into them. Maybe I could have convinced her no to go. I could have spared her some pain. As for me nothing could have made me stay out. And mean nothing.

Several hours later, Sarah and I were still wandering in the alleys.

"Are we lost?"

I looked a her over my shoulder, "No" I noticed her shivering. "Cold?" Silence, "I doesn't count as whining if ask."

She answered then, "Yes."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I dropped my bag on the ground and dug into it.

"What are looking for?"

"This." I said simply pressing a jacket into her quaking hands.

"Thanks." She slipped into the hoodie. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me go home."

"I do but I'm not going to get you sick for it."

"Thanks"

"No problem. You're my friend after all. Oh mind the puddle." I pointed at the body of water that could have been a small lake.

"I will, thanks."

Several more hours later.

"Are we lost?"

"Maybe." I hear a yelp behind me. I turn to find Sarah gritting her teeth. "Blisters?"

"Yes."

With a sigh I again drop my bag and dig. "Why did you have to wear heels?"

"I didn't expect to go for a nice long walk."

"Do you have your running shoes?"

"Yeah, I brought them for if I twisted my ankle."

"Good. I got moleskin here and band-aids too."

"You were ready for anything weren't you?"

"Besides you, yes"

"Why?"

"Well I was running away for home, if you could call it that, and in Boy Scouts they told to be ready for anything."

"You were in Boy Scouts?"

"With the help of a lawyer, yes."

"You're kidding."

"No"

When I finished patching Sarah's feet I had her put on her other shoes and we pressed on.

Several _more_ hours later.

"Are we lost?"

"Yes."

"Great. Do you have a map?"

"No."

"I thought you were ready for anything."

"I am."

"Then why don't you have a map?"

"There are no maps of this area." I didn't tell her that those how had tried came out screaming about a monster if they came out at all.

"Then how are you ready?"

"I got a compass, food, water several way of purifying water, a guide of all eatable flora and fauna, chalk and a pen and paper."

"Oh." Silence. "What are the pen and paper for?"

"Making a map."

"And the chalk?"

"Marking our path."

"Oh." More silence. I began to work on the map. I was so dark I had to lean in and use my penlight to do that. "Chris stop trying to scare me"

"What'd I do?"

"You've got your hand on my shoulder."

"No I don't" By this time I had began to dig out my flashlight.

"Then, who does?"

"I don't know." All the sudden Sarah screamed. I yanked the flash light out of my bag and turned it on turning the beam on a very scared Sarah.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something. Over there." She pointed to a shadowy corner. Slowly I turned the flashlight toward were she pointed.

Six crows took flight from the corner, startled by the light. I watch them spiral into the sky. Birds always set off a train of thought in me. I saw birds, I would think of wings. When I thought of wings, I thought of angels. When I thought of angles I thought of Keth.

Coming back to Earth I smirked. "You got scared by some crows?"

"It was no crow! I felt fingers!"

"Who's trying to scare who now?"

"If you won't believe me, believe this."

I turned to find Sarah holding her right hand away from her left arm. My eyes drifted to her arm. What I saw scared even me.

On her arm were four long gashes pouring black blood on to the cold alley ground.


	4. Meeting It

"Holy . . ." I ran over and looked at her arm. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was standing here. I felt something grab my arm. I told you to stop. When your voice came from over there I remembered you could throw your voice. I heard something and screamed and the hand raked across my arm. I grabbed where the hand had been. You pointed the light at where the sound came from. As you were doubting my honesty I realized I was bleeding."

I dug out my first aid kit and started treating the wound. When I finished, I took some jerky, dried fruit, and water out. Understanding what I was getting at Sarah sat and we ate a small meal in silence.

As Sarah sat poking a the bandage on her arm I gathered some dry newspaper into a pile. I pulled out some steel wool and a battery.

"What are you doing?" Sarah looked up at me.

"I thought that was painfully clear. I'm making a fire."

"Why?"

"So we can set up camp."

Sarah instantly protested." I am _NOT _staying here. We will keep moving."

I looked up and sighed."Fine I had planed to anyway. But no whining. I hope you don't mind cold coffee. I doubt even a thermos can keep it warm all day and into the night." With that I pulled my bag on to my back, let Sarah scramble to her feet and we set out once more.

Before long we came to a fork in the road.

"Where now?"

"I don't know."

I sent the beam of my flashlight down the path to the left. There were crows everywhere. They were on they abandoned couch, the trashcan, the ground, even something that looked oddly like a dead bum. I felt Sarah grab my sleeve. I turned to look at her.

"What's that?" She was pointing down the right fork. I turned the beam toward the fork and tried not to scream at what I saw. On the ground near the dumpster lay a Chow. The ground around it's limp from was stained red. One of it's hind legs was gone, as if it had been ripped off. Blood poured out where it's neck had been torn open.

"Is it dead?"

"No, its acting for some c-rate horror movie."

"What killed it?"

I never got to answer her question. At that moment a giant Nile Crocodile came out from the shadows with a canine leg bone hanging out of it's mouth.

"What is that?"

"Don't know. Don't wanna." The thing toke a step toward us. At this point I panicked. I grabbed Sarah's hand and shot down the path to the left. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me but I swore I saw the thing change into a human with the wings of a bat. Maybe but I don't think so.

So there we were. Running down the path as if Our lives depened on it. I'm not sure but I think they did. Sweat was pouring down my face and into my eyes. I couldn't see a thing but I didn't care. I kept running. I didn't care about any thing. Only intinct keep Sarah's hand lock in mine. I forgot she was even until I heard here voice behind me.

I turned my head with slowing and called "What?"

"I said watch out for the wall."  
"What wall?" Wham I was out before I hit the ground.

Hours later I woke up to the sun glaring down at my and my aching head.

"That wall" Sarah said pointing to the wall I had run into the night before.

"Oh" I sat up "How far did I drag you?"

"Down all that." She pointed over her shoulder at the path I had run down like a bat out of hell.

I stood up to look at the distance when I saw the impossable. "KETH?!!"


	5. Facing the Truth

Yeah it's been a long time since I added a chapter and I'm sorry about that. I've been a little stuck on this story. But any way I'm back.

* * *

The Keth looking thing looked at me when I called his name. "Keth!" I stepped toward him, it, or whatever.

Only to have Sarah grab my arm. "Chris what are you doing?"

"I have to see if he's real." I tried break free.

"Chris, there's no one there."

I looked at her as if she were nuts. "What do you no one there? He's right . . ." I dropped off. The place where I had seen him was empty. I shook off her hand and went and looked at the patch of dirt he'd been standing on. There weren't even footprints.

I fell to my knees and stared at the wall in front of me. I'd lost him. Again. All the pain that I'd felt inside after the first time, came back. The pain I still felt grew stronger and sharper. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and left me to die in a world of razor sharp winds.

"Chris?" Sarah's voice dragged me back to earth. "Chris, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." It just feels like I'm dieing. I didn't sat that though. I just stood up. "Let's get going." I picked up my bag and started walking. Sarah mutely fell in next to me.

My thoughts were a jumble. I remembered all the games Keth and I had played. All the times I'd woken up for a nightmare to find Keth sitting on the edge of my bed, promising me that the bad things wouldn't get me. All the jokes we'd laughed at. The accident. All the tears I'd cried. Marget and Stan's fall into darkness. All the times I'd woke up screaming and expecting Keth to come barreling in to check on me. And how hard I cried when I realized he wasn't going to.

In my head I kept hearing my self say "It's my fault. If I hadn't frozen like that, he wouldn't have died saving me. It's all my fault he's dead." Over and over again.

Outside my mind I was a shell. Empty and hollow. Just walking. Not even seeing where I was walking. I could have walked right into the thing from the night before and not even noticed. Sarah was probably talking to me. Well, talking at me. I didn't hear any thing save my own voice in my head. Hell, Sarah could have slapped me and run off and I wouldn't have even noticed. I was alive but I was dead to the world.

We must have walked for hours because by the time my mind came back, it was getting dark. Realizing just how tired Sarah must be I said "We should stop for the night. It would be very bad if that thing found us while we're too tired to run."

"Yeah that would be very bad." She sounded relived although I'm not sure if it was for the rest or the fact that I'd finally said something.

Silently we made camp. Then I dug out some food and we ate around the fire.

In this silence I returned to my dark thoughts.

A few minutes later Keth's name dragged me back to earth.

"Sorry I was miles away what'd you say?" I looked at Sarah.

"I asked who Keth is."

His smiling faced flashed in my mind. "Keth?"

"Yeah, Keth. You yelled Keth earlier. So who's Keth?"

"Nobody."

"Then why'd you yell Keth."

"Must of hit my head on that wall harder then I thought I did."

"Sorry I don't buy that. A hit on the head doesn't make you look happy one minute, downtrodden the next, the darkly depressed the rest of the day. And most of all it doesn't make you dodge the question. Who's Keth?"

I sighed. She'd caught me. And she wasn't going to let up. "Well, Keth was Stan and Marget's son. He wanted a baby sister and she couldn't get pregnant again. So they adopted me and I became his sister. Me who three other families had decided they didn't want half way though the adoption procedure. He was my best friend. My big brother. My protector. My hero. He was the best fucking thing that can happen to an orphan girl when she's only four years old."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was."

"What happened?"

Trying to hold back tears I answered. "He died."

"How?"

I wasn't planning to tell her but some how I started telling her what happened.

And by the time I was done, I was curled up in Sarah's lap, bawling my eyes out.

Somehow around the sobs and gasps for air I said "Marget and Stan became the monsters they are because of Keth's death and it's all my fault!"

"Hush no it isn't," Sarah gently calmed. "It's not your fault. You were scared. It happens. Even if you had moved he would have died. If he's as great as you told me he was, he was moving to save you before you even knew you were in trouble. It's not your fault." She continued to comfort me till I fell asleep in her lap.

* * *

Sorry but I felt that needed to happen. The thing will be in the next one. R&R 


End file.
